


Light VS Dark

by DumbassKagehina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbassKagehina/pseuds/DumbassKagehina
Summary: Hinata Shouyou was loved by everyone in the school, except the jocks. The captain of the soccer team, Kageyama Tobio seemed to hold a grudge against Hinata.See, Hinata loved to wear pastel colors, paint his nails, wear colorful hairclips, if it were pastels, Hinata would wear them. Kageyama on the other hand always wore dark colors, had a few tattoo’s on his arm and a tongue piercing.





	

Hinata Shouyou was loved by everyone in the school, except the jocks. The captain of the soccer team, Kageyama Tobio seemed to hold a grudge against Hinata.

See, Hinata loved to wear pastel colors, paint his nails, wear colorful hairclips, if it were pastels, Hinata would wear them. Kageyama on the other hand always wore dark colors, had a few tattoo’s on his arm and a tongue piercing. 

Hinata never knew why Kageyama would always glare at him when they passed eachother in the hallways or make comments about his appearance. The comments didn’t bother Hinata but he wanted to know what he did for Kageyama to hate him.

So when they were paired up for a history project, they weren’t exactly happy with it.

“You can walk as fast as you want Kageyama, but we will have to do this wether you want to or not!” Hinata walked after Kageyama when the latter almost ran out of the classroom.

“We don’t have to start immediatly! Besides I have soccer practice” Kageyama grunted.

Hinata rolled his eyes, stopping at a vending machine.

“You know, if we start now, we might finish this earlier than the rest and then we don’t have to bother eachother again” he glanced over at Kageyama who had stopped walking as well.

“Alright, give me your address. I will come over as soon as I’m done with practice” Kageyama turned around with his arms crossed.

Pushing his juice box in Kageyama’s hand he pulled some paper from his bag, sticking his tongue out as he searched for a pen.

“Ah, should I give you my number as well? I mean, incase you’re a little late? Or, I don’t know. If something happens?” Hinata was scribbling his address down on the paper. Kageyama cleared his throat

“Yeah…sure, whatever” Kageyama continued to glare at the red head. Truth to be told, Kageyama found Hinata interesting, it seemed like nothing bothered this kid…

With a brigh smille Hinata gave the paper to Kageyama, taking his juice box back.

“I will see you later then~” he walked backwards towards the gates as he waved at Kageyama, giggling.

Hinata laughed as Kageyama’s face scrunched up, he knew the taller boy hated it when he used those rilakkuma post its.

Kageyama sighed as Hinata was out of sight.

“That boy is really something…” Shaking his head he made his way to the field.

Kageyama stood infront of the house, checking the address written down several times before ringing the doorbell.

Once the door opened he saw Hinata, who was surprisingly not wearing anything in his hair, but his clothes were the same as always…

“Oh, so you came? I thought you forgot or something cause I didn’t receive any texts or calls” Hinata stared at him

“Practice took longer than usual” Kageyama glared at the short boy ‘why am I even telling him that?' 

“Ok…well, come in. My mother just left with my sister so it will be just the two of us” He opened the door wide enough for Kageyama to walk inside, glancing at him “But don’t even think of trying anything" 

"Like I would even touch you” Kageyama wasn’t facing Hinata so he didn’t saw the hurt look on the redheads face when he said those words.

“We can go into the kitchen, sitting by the table would be easier for us, just let me get my books” Hinata showed Kageyama where the kitchen was before he rushed up to his room.

Leaning against the wall in the hallway Hinata rubbed his chest, looking down at his feet he wiggled his toes.

“Like I would touch you, huh..? Am I that repulsive?” Hinata took a deep breath as he collected his books “Just this project and then it’s over, I can do this!" 

As he entered the kitchen he saw Kageyama leaning over his books, already jotting things down.

"How many pages does this needs to be again?” Kageyama looked up at Hinata

“20 pages. I don’t know much about this chapter yet so I will read through it first, if you don’t mind” Hinata sat down “Don’t worry, I’m a fast reader” grinning he opened his book.

Nodding Kageyama went back to writing.

“I will just write this down and then we can see if we can include it into our project, ok?” Kageyama bit down on his pen as he looked at Hinata

Hinata was too immersed into his reading that he didn’t hear Kageyama at all. Propping his chin on his hand, Kageyama looked at him.

“I know I’m very interesting but I’m sure our paper is more interesting” Hinata smiled playfully, his bright big eyes staring straight into Kageyama’s blue ones.

“You are interesting” This made Hinata look up once more, his eyes wide “The way you dress…it isn’t something everyone would just do, boys I mean." 

"I just like pastel colors, alot. They are calming and they’re pretty. My nails are always painted because my little sister always insist on doing that” Hinata tapped his pen against the table.

“What about your hair? Sometimes you wear hair clips and other days you even wear ponytails” Hinata covered his mouth, trying not to giggle

“They’re called braids” This time Hinata did laugh as Kageyama’s cheeks turned red.  
“Sh-shut up! Go back to reading!” Kageyama picked his book up, shoving it in Hinata’s face

“Did these hurt?” Hinata reached over to poke Kageyama’s arm, making the boy flinch, his face showing disgust “You really hate touching me, don’t you…" 

When Kageyama opened his mouth to speak, Hinata held his hand up. 

For the next 10 minutes Kageyama stared at Hinata, who had covered his eyes to not look at Kageyama.

"They stung a bit, but it didn’t completely hurt. This one did hurt though” He stuck his tongue out, showing his piercing to Hinata

Slowly lifting his head, Hinata stared at him then slowly focused his eyes on the piercing. 

“That really looks like it hurt” Hinata shivered “Can…can I ask you something?”

Kageyama nodded, dropping his pen onto the table.

“Why do you hate me so much? As far as I know I have never done anything to upset or anger you” Leaning back Hinata looked at the raven haired boy.

Clearing his throat Kageyama looked away.

“I never said I hated you…you just annoy me. You’re way too bright and always so happy” Kageyama rolled his eyes “Lets finish for today” He dumped all his things into his bag and stood up 

Hinata didn’t bother to stand up and walk Kageyama out. He covered his face with his hands the moment he heard the door close, hot tears streaming down his face.

Next day at school the two avoided eachother as much as possible, protesting whenever they were paired up. Their last class together was PE and Hinata hated it.

He sat next to his friend, Yamaguchi who leaned his head on Hinata’s shoulder

“I don’t know who made this up but that person should be punished for coming up with it” Hinata laughed at that.

Kageyama stood on the other side of the gym, squeezing a ball between his hands as he glared at the two, well, more like at Yamaguchi. He felt like throwing the ball at the boy, before he knew it he did throw the ball, hard.

“Shouyou! Are you alright!?” Yamaguchi kneeled down next to him, everyone else surrounding them.

“I-i’m fine” Hinata laughed sheepishly, holding his head as he started to feel dizzy “Is that blood?” he looked down at his shirt that was covered in blood “that is blood” his eyes rolled back as he passed out.

Kageyama saw everything in slow motion as he threw the ball, he wanted to hit the boy next to Hinata, but the idiot had to move and it hit him instead. Quickly running over he picked Hinata up.

“I will take him to the nurse’s office!” Everyone started to whisper as Kageyama took Hinata away.

Hinata slowly woke up, groaning he slowly sat up.

“My head hurts…” He looked to his side to see Kageyama sitting there, staring at him

“Do you always have to look so scary?" 

"I’m sorry…” Kageyama tried to relax “For throwing the ball…" 

"You threw it!? What the fuck Kageyama!?” Hinata frowned “What is wrong with you?”

“Alot of things…probably…” Standing up, he bowed slightly surprising Hinata “I will leave now, the nurse said you could go home once you woke up" 

Hinata looked at the clock, his eyes widening.

"I’ve been asleep for like 3 hours” He looked at Kageyama “You were here the whole time?" 

"Well, she said someone had to watch over you and she was busy, well that’s what she said atleast” Kageyama’s ears turned red as he turned away

Smiling, Hinata slipped out of the bed, gripping onto Kageyama’s sleeve.

“Thank you, you could’ve just left but you didn’t. So, thank you” Hinata shuffled towards the door

“Where are you going?” Kageyama frowned.

“I need to get my things from the lockerroom” Hinata opened the door, gasping as he was held back

“I will get your stuff, wait for me by the gates” Kageyama into his eyes, after Hinata told his lock combination Kageyama ran off, leaving a confused and blushing Hinata behind.

Hinata leaned against the gate as he looked at his arm. Kageyama had touched him, without flinching away this time, for some reason it made Hinata happy.

“Sorry for making you wait. Coach was holding me back” Kageyama held out Hinata’s bag “I stuffed everything inside" 

"T-thank you” Hinata took the bag from him, blushing slightly “I-i’m going to head home now…” As he started to walk he noticed Kageyama was following him

“We need to continue on our project” Kageyama didn’t want to admit it but he was worried about Hinata, that ball hit him pretty hard and his nose was bleeding alot.

“A-ah right….i-if you don’t mind I will s-shower first” Hinata could hit himself for stuttering, why was he so nervous?

Kageyama let a small smile slip onto his face 'he is cute, Tsukishima was right. Fuck you Tsukishima’ letting his usual scowl fall back into place he followed Hinata to his house

“Uhm…we’re here, Kageyama” Hinata looked up at him, confusion written all over his face “Are you ok? You were making all sort of weird faces" 

Kageyama’s face turned red, stuttering.

"O-ofcourse I am, dumbass!!” Kageyama stomped into the house once Hinata opened the door

Sighing Hinata dropped his bag, rubbing his shoulder.

“If you’re thirsty you can get something from the fridge, I will shower as quickly as possible” Hinata placed his hand on the railing, waiting for Kageyama’s answer

“Will you be alright? The nurse said you shouldn’t get the bandaid wet” Kageyama didn’t know why but he was worried about the boy and he hated himself for feeling this way

“I can change the bandaid” They stared at eachother for awhile “S-so…shower…I’ll be right back” Hinata ran up the stairs, locking himself in the bathroom “W-what was that…the way he looked at me…” he covered his face, sliding down the door as his heart hammered against his chest

Meanwhile Kageyama crouched down, gripping onto his hair as he screamed.

“It’s Hinata, what the hell is wrong with me? I should be hating him! Find him disg-” an image of Hinata smiling and calling him flashed before him making him hit his head against the wall “he’s cute….” Giving up he made his way to the kitchen with a red face.

Hinata came back down after his shower, slowly shuffling into the kitchen

“A-are you hungry? I-i could make you something?” Hinata looked at Kageyama “You haven’t opened your books yet…" 

"I think I like you…” Kageyama stared with wide eyes down at the table. This caught Hinata completely off guard

“What….” Hinata gripped onto the chair “Are you messing around now?” He took a step back when Kageyama looked up

“I…I think I need to go…I’m sorry, I will see you tomorrow” Gathering his things, Kageyama quickly left the house

That night both boys could barely get any sleep, whenever they closed their eyes they could only see eachother.

That morning at school they both had their heads on their desk, sleeping. Their teacher tried to wake them up several times, giving him he went back to teach the rest of the class.

“Oi, Kageyama. You need to pay attention. Coach is really mad today” Tsukishima nudged Kageyama “He said you ditched practice yesterday because you went home with shrimpy" 

"Don’t call him that!” Kageyama glared at his friend, clenching his fist. Tsukishima stared at him, his lips curling up into a smirk

“Is someone starting to care for a certain red head?” Tsukishima laughed as Kageyama tried to punch him “Don’t try to deny it, you carried him to the nurse office and stayed with him the whole time yesterday. And now you’re yelling at me?" 

Kageyama clenched his fist, turning around he was about to walk away when the coach called his name

"Where do you think you’re going now?” The coach was looking at him, his brow raised

“I’m sorry, coach Ukai” Kageyama bowed “I don’t feel well and my leg is acting up again. I’ll try to come back soon!" 

"Well, we don’t have much need of you if you can’t play. Get it checked out and come back when you can!” Shaking his head he ushered Kageyama off the field

Once the coach wasn’t looking anymore, Kageyama sprinted off, if he remembered correctly, Hinata was in art class right now.

“Is your nose ok? Hinata-kun?” Yachi poked his arm but didn’t get any reaction at all. Hinata sighed as he rested his chin on his palm.

“You’re cute….that’s what he said….I thought he hated me, is he just messing with me?” Hinata mumbled to himself, confusing Yachi even more.

Everyone turned their heads towards the door when it was slammed open, including Hinata, who was staring wide eyed at the person.

Kageyama scanned the room till his eyes landed on Hinata, walking in he made his way towards him.

“Come with me” was all Kageyama said as he grabbed Hinata’s arm, pulling him out of the classroom

“Ka-kageyama! S-stop pulling, I can walk myself you know!” Hinata struggled against Kageyama’s grip “It hurts!” He was pulled forward, falling against Kageyama’s chest

“I don’t know what you’re doing, but it’s driving me crazy” Hinata blinked, confused

“You’re in my head the whole time, I’m supposed to hate you but the more I spend time with you the more I start to like you" 

"What is your reason for hating me?” Hinata was curious about that, he never understood it at all “Is it because I’m not like you? Not into sports, wearing 'girly’ things like your friends say” Hinata rolled his eyes

“I want to hate you because I’m in love with you!” Kageyama’s face was bright red as he yelled those last words

Hinata started to tremble, he tried to take a step back but was held in place by Kageyama.

“P-please don’t mess around now…” Hinata felt like passing out, this was too much to handle. Kageyama Tobio, in love with him?

“I’m not joking, Hinata” Gently pulling Hinata back against him he looked into brown eyes “You probably hate me for what I’ve done but I’m sick of trying to hide it. We spend alot of time together now and trying to hide my feelings for you is getting more difficult" 

Hinata shook his head, mumbling nonsense, his eyes welling up with hot tears

"Y-you…I….I’m…” Hinata tried to find the right words but all that left his throat was a choked sob. Kageyama’s gaze softened, cupping his face as he wiped the tears from his cheek

“I’m so sorry” Leaning down, Kageyama gently pressed his lips against Hinata’s soft ones. Hinata’s eyes widened as he pushed against Kageyama’s chest, pushing him away and landed a sharp slap against his cheek

“O-oh my god, I’m s-so sorry, I di-” Kageyama held his hand up, shaking his head

“I deserved that. I shouldn’t have kissed you” Looking down, Kageyama sighed “I will leave you alone now, I’m sorry" 

Hinata touched his lips, clenching his fist he grabbed onto Kageyama’s shirt pulling him down and smashed his lips against the taller ones. Shivering Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s neck as Kageyama hoisted him up.

Pressing their foreheads together they looked into eachothers eyes.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for this” With shaking hands, Hinata cupped Kageyama’s face, tracing his fingers over his cheeks and jaw “Just so you know, I love you too” Kageyama chuckled at that

“I’m glad I stopped being so stubborn” Kageyama pressed small kisses over Hinatas face “You want to skip the rest of the class?” Hinata nodded smiling widely

“if I get more kisses I’ll even skip school for today” Kageyama grinned, pressing Hinata against the wall

“I think I can do that” pressing his lips back against his boyfriends he tilted his head to deepen their kiss

When the classes ended everyone could witness the make out session but both boys ignored every comment, in the end they ended up in detention for ignoring the teachers and Kageyama flipping them off.

**Author's Note:**

> Please support me by buying me a coffee for 1x$3 at https://ko-fi.com/dumbasskagehina


End file.
